


Soft Spot For His Smile

by Olliekoi



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekoi/pseuds/Olliekoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets a bright eyed, curly haired bloke while out at the pub. Who might he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Five's POV

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door with a slam, throwing his hat and jacket to the floor. He had managed to have one of the most invigorating and equally stressful nights of his life.

That day, he had sent Nyssa and Tegan off on a vacation together and those girls seemed to always be restraining themselves around him. So tonight was his night for himself. He picked a lovely pub in central London and he didn’t know exactly why he picked London so often. The pub did make one of his favorite brews and he found himself around that place a lot.

 _‘Is this seat taken?’_ The Doctor stomped into his room and opened the small fridge next to his bed, taking a seat with a beer bottle in his hand.

 _‘No, not at all.’_ That was the sentence that started it. The Doctor remembered the bloke who talked to him, just vaguely. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants to match. His hair sat on his head in tight blonde curls that bobbed when he moved his head. The Doctor found it increasingly hard to take his eyes off this stranger. He’d also had the brightest and most alive eyes The Doctor had ever seen on a human. He could not look away no matter how much he tried to. 

Now that he thought about it, the stranger had never even told him his name. Not that it was his fault, he never asked. Not that he wanted to when he had the time too. He was far too out of it to care particularly about names. He supposed the lack of human companionship had caused him to be lonely. He admitted to getting a bit carried away, but there was no way it was going to sit with him.

Taking a long pull of the drink, he flopped himself against the bed and gave a long, frustrated shout. He could not stop thinking of the man’s face. How sweetly he had smiled at him and how he’d managed to bring him into the back room with him using that same smile. He’d drunk quite a bit that night, so why he was allowing himself to have another drink was passed his mind at the moment.

_‘You’re gorgeous, you know that?’_

_‘You’re quite the looker, yourself.’_

The Doctor shouted again and felt his chest begin to ache as it wracked with sobs. How could he have been so stupid in the first place? Giving himself away to a stranger like that. The stranger with the persuading tone in his voice, the charm and the grace all together. He’d had some of the best sex he had ever powered though, with a total stranger. Oddly enough, it wasn’t that he was so shaken up about. It was that when he had awoken only an hour after falling asleep, he had not been there. The whole pub was empty and he was left feeling like a fool.

Finishing off the bottle, he tossed it aside on the bed and peered at his clock, squinting his bleary eyes. The clock read midnight for this particular time zone. Right. He remembered when he had last caught a glance of the clock at the pub it had been 11, right before he had fallen asleep.

His head still spun with the effects of the nights drinking still hanging heavily in his mind. He stood up and tottered over to his stereo system, turning it on and flicking to an unfamiliar station. He sucked in a long breath through his nose and felt the song, booming in his head. It filled the air around him and his lungs with each breath he took. He bent over and grabbed a can from the fridge, not wasting anytime with opening it and downing a gulp that left him panting momentarily.

_‘I’ll be honest; I haven’t done this in some time.’_

_‘Hush, let me take you through this.’_

“Dammit-“The Doctor reached up with his hand and dabbed his damp cheeks with his sleeves. The other man had done all the work and still it had been mind blowing. The image of the stranger’s face, bright with adrenaline and his brow beaded with sweat. What a sight it had been and what a sensation to match.

The anger built up in his chest again and he released another distraught shout, nearly crumpling over onto the floor as he began to sob loudly. What a pathetic child he felt like. Vulnerable and nearly broken over a man he’d never met once before in his life.

‘No. I am a mature figure. I will not let this bring me down any further.’ With that thought, he downed enough of the drink to leave half of the can empty. As much as he told himself that he would rise over this night with dignity, the continued intake of alcohol said otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor awoke that afternoon, head pounding and ears ringing horribly. He ached in every muscle and joint in his body. His eyes drifted open slowly and he sucked breath in quickly, the light pouring into his view and making his head throb even more. He was on his bed, lying sideways with his hands and feet dangling off of the bed on opposite sides. He sat up slowly, screwing his eyes shut for a moment. He’d caught a glimpse of the multiple cans scattered about the ground and felt a rising shame in his chest.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he froze. What if Tegan and Nyssa had been calling last night and returned to the TARDIS without him noticing? He began to shiver, wrapping his arms around himself as tears slipped down his unshaven cheeks. He felt like dirt. The great Doctor, the hero of many lands and civilizations, reduced to nothing but a quaking and blubbering being.

He took the blanket from his bed, wrapping it around his shoulders and trudging into the main console room. He got down on his knees, crawling underneath the TARDIS console and pressed his back to the center, trembling and whimpering. He gave a couple dry sobs and swallowed hard. Maybe he could ask around, about the man with the tightly curled golden hair. The beautiful man that caressed and cradled him so tenderly that he’d never wanted it to end.

Still feeling a chill in his core, he crawled across the floor and fetched his jacket for further warmth. He paused as he dragged it across the floor, seeing a slip of folded paper slid from his jacket pocket. He normally emptied his pockets when he went out by himself like that.

With caution, he reached out and took the paper, unfolding it to a crisp white sheet of paper with a note on it. He blinked hard to clear up his blurry vision and squinted at that paper to read it.

_Doctor,_

_Sorry for leaving without a goodbye. I simply hate goodbyes and couldn’t bear to have another, especially with you._

_I thought I’d let you know that I had a brilliant evening. No, it was far more than brilliant. It was magnificent and I wouldn’t dare forget it for any reason given. As much as I would love to have stayed, I couldn’t let you know who I was right then. You were worn out and I wouldn’t dare relay that information to a man who isn’t at his sharpest of mind._

_Unfortunately, I won’t be telling you who I am now, either. The time still isn’t right. Rest assured, you will know in due time. You haven’t seen the last of me, Doctor._

_Until the next time our paths cross_

_\- A_

The Doctor clenched the note in his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut as he allowed the relief to fill his entire being. He’d be seeing this man again in the future. But how did he know? Everything was still fuzzy to The Doctor. Perhaps it would be a better idea to analyze this when he would be coherent.

Slipping the note into his pocket, he sighed and leaned back under the console, hugging his knees and resting his cheek on top of them. Not all was quite right in his world, but then again, when was it ever?


End file.
